The strong Pacifist
by RyoandMiaforever
Summary: Relena is stronger then Hero thought but will Rlena's new found strength get her some attention from the perfect soldier.


The strong pacifist

December 4, AC200

7:45 pm

The sun was setting as Heero was driving down the road, he then parked his car in the parking lot and entered the elevator. As the door opened Heero was then on the fifth floor. Heero walked over to Relena's apartment to grab her for the appointment at the Preventors. Apparently Lady Une wanted to run a few things by the new ESUN President. He was still kind of shocked Relena decided to stay living in her unsafe apartment rather then the presidential estate. He figured she liked her home but that she just wasn't thinking of her safety. As Heero approached her door he heard the sounds of her beating someone. "Ha take and that ha, ya hurts doesn't it ha, ha." As he herd this he broke down the door "Relena are you okay," he yelled as he noticed she was just pulling out some moves on a punching bag hung in the center of her living room. "What did you do to my door!" Relena asked looking at the broken hinges. "Never mind that what are you doing with a punching bag and boxing gloves on. I thought you were supposed to be a pacifist." "I am when I pose as a Peacecraft." "God you almost gave me a heart attack." He replied as he looked at her in her fight mode. "Ah yeah, ah my door," "Oh I'll put this back up," he said as he was putting her door back up on it's hinges and suddenly it slipped. "Heero why exactly are you here anyway," she asked noticing his tight muscles going to work as he put the door up. "Well we kind of have a meeting that Lady Une wants us to attend." He answered her as he turned around to look at her. He then noticed she was in a daze. "Relena you okay, hello," he said as he waved his hand in her face. "Oh what? Oh hey," "Relena you okay," he asked concerned as he sat down on her couch and she joined him. "No not really, I've been having some disturbing nightmares lately," "Oh what about," he asked with concern in his voice. "Well it's weird I've been having this dream that you and the others are going to go back into battle and that you are all gonna die. I mean why would I have a dream like that," asked Relena looking up at him. "Well I can't say it may not happen I mean that's why I came by to get you apparently a new war is about to break out and I, Duo, and the others have to fight again." Relena's face was one of shock and her mind then feed back to her dream. _What if my dreams are trying to tell me something? _Relena then looked back up at him with tear filled eyes. "Oh Heero you must not go I can't lose you. I mean I know I haven't told you but I love you Heero Yuy and will not risk losing you. I know you may not feel the same but I will not lose you not even if the earth's sphere depended on it." She then cried into his chest as her tears flowed down onto his green tank top. _I always thought she just had a schoolgirl crush. I never thought she actually loved me. Even after all this time that I've been so cold to her she still loves me? _"Relena I love you too but I have to go I don't have a choice," he said as he cupped her chin for her to look at him. She then looked into his deep brown eyes as he looked in her eyes. Soon in a surge of emotion he brushed his lips against hers. Relena was shocked at first but then welcomed his gesture with open arms. Heero then tilted her head and deepened the kiss. Soon the two were no longer concerned with the world around them or with the meeting they are suppose to be attending. Suddenly Heero's cell phone rang and Duo's voice was on the other end. Relena tuned her ears in and was able to hear the whole conversation. "Heero buddy where are you man we need Relena; get down here fast." Heero was about to reply but Relena snatched the phone away from him first. "You listen here Duo I am sick of war and sick of my job. I hereby give you guys the freedom to do as you please just don't destroy the earth with a giant space ship okay. And as for Heero he'll be a while," Relena said as she hung up the phone frustratingly. "What did you do that for," asked Heero as he looked her in the eyes. "Your friend has the worst timing in the world now where were we oh yes," She said as she kissed him more passionately than before. Heero broke off the kiss fast and stared in to her eyes. "Are you okay," he asked as he looked at her. "Heero I've just waited to long for this for it to be interrupted by that idiot." "Alright have it your way," he said as he grabbed her and kissed her a bit more fiercely than before. Soon the two were in a rage of emotions and it took Heero a lot of restraining on his part to keep himself from going to second base. Heero couldn't take it any more but still restrained just a bit as he slid his hands up the back of her work out tee and massaged her back. He relieved her from her tension as she moaned with pleasure from his skillful hands working up and down on her neck and back. "You know Heero I think it would be easier for you if I just took this off," she said as she started to tug on her shirt. "Wait let me get that for you," he stated he pulled her t-shirt over her head. He then noticed her bra was entirely designed of a lace pattern of flowers. "Wow you're so beautiful," he stated as he gave her a look of amazement. "Well there is just one more thing left that your going to have to unhook you know," she said as she tugged on her bra strap. Heero gave her a look of shock he'd never seen this side of her before. She was sexually aggressive in every way. "I'm not very good at this," he stated as he tried to slide the bra off. "Well I think it's time you learned," she stated as she rolled over on her stomach for Heero to unhook it. "Well alright then," he then unsnapped the beautifully fitted bra off of her. She then sank into the leather couch as it became very cold to her. Heero then began messaging her aching muscles as she shut her eyes and tried to relax. "Relena have you been over working your self," he asked with care. "No. Why do you ask," she questioned. "Well you seem really tense," he stated as he went up to her shoulder blades. "Well my bed is a bit stiff," she stated as a soft moan escaped her lips. "Well maybe I should take a look at it. I may be able to fix it." "Really," she asked as she looked up at him. "Yeah, because you feel like you've been sleeping on the floor," he stated. "Well maybe you should feel a softer part of my body," she said as she turned over to show her . "You really do have a naughty side don't you," he asked as he cupped her breast in his hands and laid down to kiss her. "You have no idea," she answered as she felt up his shirt "And I think it's time you pay me back for my favor," she said as she unbuttoned his shirt. "Hey I don't want to rush things ya know," "ya but I do, now about that bed problem do you think if you were able to sleep in it, that maybe you would know how to fix it," asked Relena seductively. "Maybe what's in it for me," "let's just say your going to have a nice little sleeping partner," she said softly in his ear. "Well then how can I resist let's go," he said as he picked her up and took her to the other room. He then laid her down on her bed and kissed her passionately. "Heero do me one small favor though," "anything," "don't hold back, please." "Alright," he answered as she kissed him with such a lust that he thought he was going to faint. _Is this really happening? Am I really about to sleep with Relena? _"Heero are you okay," she asked as she finished her kiss. "Yes of course, just lost in your beauty." "Heero, don't you ever get tired of those old ratty jeans," she asked with a hint of sarcasm. "No but if you'd prefer me without them I won't hesitate." "Please allow me," she said as she stood up and grabbed the zipper of his jeans and pulled down. "Will you allow me to return the favor," he asked as he looked at her sweatpants. "But of course I wouldn't have it any other way," she said as she finally pulled off Heero's jeans. Heero then slipped her sweat pants down to her ankles, as she got eager for him standing in his boxers. Heero then noticed her undergarment. Where he was expecting to see a pair of panties, he saw a lace thong. Heero was shocked. "Well looks like the princess really does have a naughty streak and I think naughty princesses need to be punished." Heero said as he laid her back on the bed and tickled her. "Heero stop," she said between laughs she tried again and somehow got through to him. "This is my show and you are just the co-host. So sit back and I'll take over from here," she said with confidence. She then pulled down his boxers and felt his length. "Well Heero you seem to carry quite a package," "do you like it my sweet?" "Of course," she said as she bent down and drowned him in one gulp. Heero shocked by her actions was about to question her when the soft heat from her mouth shot straight up his body. He was now putty in her hands and her soft sucking wasn't helping much. "Oh my god that feels great. Ah Relena where did you learn this," she looked up at him and smiled and then continued on her way. Heero could feel something building up and he was about to warn her but it was too late and he came in her mouth so fast that Relena hadn't even expected it. She then gulped down every drop until she felt satisfied. She got back on her feet while her hands still stayed on him. "Well you're still hard and that's good because I need you now," she said with such a seductive voice that Heero couldn't help but give her what she wanted. Heero laid her back on the bed and pulled off her beautifully laced thong and kissed his way down to her treasure. "Relena would you mind if I taste you first," Heero asked with hoarse voice. "Do what ever you want Heero I'm yours for the taking." Heero looked at her stunned but did as she allowed. He then parted her lips with one finger and his tongue went to work. First he stuck his tongue into her yearning hole and she moaned with pleasure allowing him to give him the satisfaction he needed to go on. Then he lapped his way up to her hidden treasure, the tip of his tongue circled around her as if it were a shark about to attack it's prey. Next he lightly trapped it between his teeth feasting on her. Then suddenly her floodgates just gave way as she came all over his face. "Ah that's what I was looking for," he stated as he looked up to see Relena still moaning with pleasure. Relena then looked up at him "Oh my god that was amazing where did you learn that? My God that was better then I've ever dreamed." "Well I guess it's a natural talent," he stated as he came face to face with her and kissed her. He then kissed his way down her neck and on to her right breast. He circled her ripe nipple with his tongue then in an instant he sucked on her softly. Meanwhile his hand was playing with her hidden treasure all over again. He then put his mouth on her left nipple switching hands but still giving pleasure to that hidden spot. Suddenly Heero herd an outburst he wasn't expecting "Heero can you just cut the crap and get in me now I've waited to long and I'm not going to wait any longer." Heero then turned over with her so that she was on top. "Fine then you take over," he said as he smiled. "Fine," and with that Relena used her hands and pulled her folds of skin apart and while still holding them in place her hips went down on him. She then turned over putting him on top. "Now it's your turn because I'm not the one whose suppose to pump am I," she asked giving him a smug grin. "No your not so I'll take it from here." Heero then pumped but he suddenly noticed something; there wasn't a barrier stopping his movements, which meant… "Oh my god RELENA," he shouted and she suddenly looked up. "What," she asked looking innocent knowing full well she wasn't. "You've done this before haven't you," he asked looking surprised. "How'd you know," she asked. "Well let's just say your virgin barrier really ain't a barrier anymore. It's more like an open space." "Well I can't always be the good girl can I. I mean if you had to be dedicated to your missions for the rest of your life you don't think you wouldn't go crazy." "Well I can't really say…" "Exactly," she said cutting him off. "So because my job is so stressing I go crazy every now and then and yes I've done this before." Heero looked at her blankly he couldn't believe of all the people he thought were virgins Relena would have been on the top of his list and now it just seems so odd. "Anyways where were we oh ya," Relena said as she kissed him and bucked her hips against him. Heero decided to let it go and decided to dedicate himself to giving her full pleasure for the rest of the night. "Relena I don't know how good your first time was but let me tell you that it is going to feel insignificant now." He stated as he started his pumping motion again. Suddenly Relena felt her release coming and shouted his name. "HHHHHHHHHHHHHEERO." As Relena's walls surrounded Heero, he too gave out. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRELENA" he yelled as he filled her to the brim. It was then that the two of them realized they were meant for each other as they drifted off to sleep.

Next morning…

Relena woke up feeling warm and content and she looked up and instantly knew why. Heero was sleeping with her in his arms. _He really does look cute when he sleeps _she thought. Then not fully wanting to wake up yet she nuzzled his chest and went back to sleep. An hour later she woke up and looked up to a pair of beautiful cobalt eyes. "Hey sleeping beauty how are ya," he asked. "Well after last night exhausted," she answered with a smug grin. "Yeah we did have one hell of a night huh but we're gonna have to get up sometime might as well be now," he said as he looked at her. She then decided to get up but something stopped her. "What's wrong," he asked making sure she was all right. "Yeah it's just I had no idea you fell asleep in me," she said as she kissed him. "Well I needed a nice warm hug last night and you gave it to me perfectly." "Yeah but I need to get up now." "Okay," he said as he pulled out. "You heading to the shower," he asked as she got up. "Yeah why," "Well hold up I'll join ya," "Okay," Relena replied as she stepped into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped in to test the temperature. It was then that she felt two strong hands wrap around her neck. She didn't get scared because she's now used to his touch. "Hey beautiful why don't I just wash your back," Heero said in a whispering tone. "Only if I get you," she said in a very sexual tone. Heero grabbed the soap and started washing her back. He then grabbed the hand showerhead and washed off the soap. Relena turned around and he caught her in his grasp. Suddenly Relena felt something bump her left leg. "Well looks like your friend's more impatient than Duo. How about I give him a nice wash too." Relena put some shower gel in her hands and washed up and down his length. She then grabbed the showerhead and washed him off. But for some reason she didn't look pleased. "Heero I think it needs a different type of cleaning," she said and before he could say any thing she was down on one knee with him in her mouth and again she started sucking but it was different this time. This time it was for keeps. She then sucked on him like nothing else in the world matters and she was going full throttle. Then she stood up and turned around. "Hey Heero you think you can fit in here," Relena said as she backed up into him. "Lets find out shall we," Heero then pushed into her with full force as he marveled at how she was tall enough for them to do this. He then pushed in and out of her with everything he had. Then he pushed in and in the amount of time he went in he pulled out of her just as fast. Then she washed him off again and started on his back. She washed him off and marveled at how cute his tight little butt looked so she squeezed tightly. "Relena," "Oh sorry I couldn't resist," she yelled as he turned around to face her. He then kissed her and they went off about to start their days. Relena got dressed and was about to head out the door when she noticed she couldn't find her keys. "Looking for theses," Heero said as he held up her keys. "Hey where'd you get those," she asked surprised. "Listen I thought since we're both going to the same place maybe I could drive you to work," he said as he looked up to Relena. "Well I am swinging by the Preventors but I will only be there briefly I have a meeting with the vice foreign minister today," she said as she turned to look at him. "Oh wait Ms. Une didn't tell you? She reassigned me I am now your new bodyguard." Relena looked at him blankly "are you serious?" "Yeah so where is your appointment today anyway," he asked as she looked at him still shocked she was going to be with her boyfriend every day now. "Well the minister's new office is in Helsinki so I need to get my appoint book and then we'll head to the airport." As she finished her statement she realized she was already on the ground floor next to her car. "Okay Ms. President hop in and I'll give you a ride," he said as he unlocked her door and opened it for her. She no longer had the pink limo she and the girls decided to run it off a cliff into the sea and get a new car. She had gotten a yellow beetle with eyelashes over the headlights. Suddenly she noticed she was already on the interstate and decided to kick back. She closed her eyes and turned the music down a bit. Before she knew it the car had stopped and they were in the parking lot of the Preventors station. Relena then got down and swiped her id card over the eye of the scanner as the door unlocked and she walked inside. She was then greeted by a hurried Duo going out the door. "Oh hey princess. By the way Heero congrats on the promotion see you later." Duo then was gone in a flash of light as he got into his car and drove off. Then Sally and Wufei popped their heads out of roll call and said hi. Trowa and Quatre were in their quarters playing the flute and violin. Soon Relena found her appointment book. And they were on their way. The drive to the airport was a nice and quiet one. Relena seemed paranoid the whole time. "Relena is there something bothering you," asked Heero as they started to board the plane." "Well sort of, listen Heero even though you'll be with me everyday let's try to keep our relationship separate from our work. I mean if word got out that Relena Peacecraft is dating her bodyguard. I'll be doomed not to mention my reputation." "Fine I got it strictly professional. I wouldn't have it any other way." Within three hours they made it to Russia. They were then met by the media as people continued to ask questions about the purpose of the meeting. "Relena why are we here anyway," Heero asked. "Well I need to make sure vice foreign minister Tawil starts on the teriformation project I was working on when I was in her place. The project is still under way and she wants to make sure everything is done to my specifications." Soon Relena and Heero arrived in the conference room. Heero noticed something seemed off but he couldn't quiet place it. "Please take a seat and the vice foreign minister will be with you shortly," stated the secretary. She then walked out of the room and made sure to shut the door tight. Heero noticed her motion and thought it was also weird. Suddenly a sound was herd almost like a spraying sound. Heero looked up at the air vent and saw it. "Oh shit Relena get down," "What? Why?" Heero pulled her down as he covered her mouth and nose with his jacket so she couldn't breath. Suddenly the gas stopped coming in. "What was that asked Relena puzzled. "Sleeping gas, my guess is this whole meeting is a setup. LET'S GET OUT OF HERE NOW," Heero yelled as he lead Relena out of the room and down the hall with her wrist in his hand. Relena seemed kinda dazed as she looked at Heero with his perfect soldier mask on. _I never wanted to see that mask ever again. I thought I was reaching him. But I guess it's better that he ware it then us getting killed. _"Relena are you listening to me," Heero said as Relena snapped back to reality. They then entered the car and drove off. "Yeah I'm here what," "Call Ms. Une; tell her what happened." "Okay," Relena said as she pulled out her cell. "Ms. Une it's Relena, Just thought I'd tell you there's been another attempt on my life. Don't know why I'm surprised I thought I would be use to it by now. Yeah any ways it's at 5th and 3rd." Relena waited for her response and then replied. "Okay talk later by." Relena hung up the phone as she looked at Heero as he drove. "You really think your life being threatened is something you feel you should be used to," he asked her grabbing her attention. "Yeah don't you," she asked carefully. "Actually, no matter how many times I was in the line of fire I still can't except my death when it's in the hands of another." "Yeah I guess I know what ya mean. Anyways Ms. Une said to go to the parking lot on 5th and 7th and wait for a chopper." "Okay let's go then." Soon without difficulty they made it to the lot where they patiently waited for ten minutes now. "Heero can I ask you something," "sure shoot," "well I was wondering what's your own personal opinion of me. I mean do you really care for me or am I just a mere stepping-stone for some thing I don't know about," she asked as she looked down. Heero then cupped her chin and made her look at him. "Relena I'm surprised you'd even think I'd treat you like that," he said as her smile widened. "Now there's the smile I like to see on my girl," he said as he lightly brushed his lips against hers. All of a sudden the wind picked up and Duo jumped down next to the car as they looked at each other. "About time you showed up," replied Heero. "Oh shut up and get in the chopper." After getting in the helicopter and out into the Preventors, HQ became very silent as everyone tried to figure out who tried to get their president. "There's always the remainders of the Barton foundation," suggested Quatre. "Nah they're not the type of people to do repeat performances," suggested Trowa. "Well I for one don't want to overlook any possibilities," stated Heero as he looked back at Relena. Relena was still shell shocked and was shivering under a spare blanket. Heero gave her a small wink the others couldn't see and she returned it as she sneezed. "Poor thing, this has really gotten to the core of her," Heero said as everyone stared at him blankly. "What," Heero asked now looking confused himself. "What has gotten into you I've never seen you care about anything in your whole life. Is there something going on with you two that we don't know about," asked Duo as he leaned in expecting to get a reply. "What's it to yeah," he replied grabbing Duo's closely in range shirt and yelling in his ear. "Well now I know something's going on. Oh and word of advice if you want to keep something like that private you should try to hide your secret winks better." Heero then got and threw Duo in the wall. "Look if you must know yeah there is something going on alright I love her. YES I LOVE RELENA PEACECRAFT AND I DON'T CARE IF THE WHOLE WORLD KNOWS IT!" "Wow Heero calm down man I was just kidding. I didn't even know it was love." Duo tried to apologize sympathetically but was failing miserably. "Pathetic allowing yourself to be controlled by a woman," Wufei stated finally deciding to say something after all this time. "Well are you calling yourself pathetic," Sally said as she entered Roll call. "Why would you say that," Wufei spat. "Well because if I'm remembering correctly I seem to have that effect on you." Everyone in the room laughed even Relena couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Anyways you guys we need to get back on the topic here," suggested Trowa. "Right, well Heero can you take Relena home since she doesn't need to hear. After all, living it's self has traumatized her enough," Quatre suggested. "C'mon Relena let's get you home," Heero said as he walked her to the car. The car drive to Relena's apartment was a nice and quiet one. Relena decided to take a nap as Heero drove. As Heero parked the car he came over to the passenger side and picked Relena up. Heero took the elevator and then walked to her door. Heero pulled out her keys, unlocked the door, and entered. "You want the couch or bed," Heero asked knowing the answer. "The bed's fine," she said in a sleepy voice. Heero took her to her room and put her down on her bed. He had to admit after what happened today he was exhausted as well. So Heero decided to take the couch.

Next Morning…

Relena woke up refreshed and happy she was glad she went to sleep when she did. She walked out of her room and in to her small apartment living room to notice Heero sleeping on the couch and decided to go wake him up. "Heero wake up," "Huh what's going on," "Heero were you here all night," "Well yeah isn't that what body guards do," he asked giving her a tired smile. "Well anyways do you want breakfast," she asked as she walked over to the kitchen stove. "No thanks I don't eat breakfast just some coffee is fine," he said as he walked over to the coffee maker. "Are you sure I was just gonna make some pancakes," she said as she pulled out a frying pan. "What are pancakes," he asked with caution. "You're not joking you really never had breakfast before have you," she asked surprised. "Nope." "Well then sit down and relax for a bit because your in for a real treat." Once Relena finished the pancakes she placed them on the table and Heero looked at her weird. "These look like yeastless pieces of bread," he said examining the pancakes. "Here put this syrup on it, then it will taste great," she said handing him the maple syrup. He poured it on and took a bite. "Wow you're right these are great," he said as he cut his food. The morning passed on without incident and Relena was ready for her meeting this afternoon with the chief executive of the teriformation project. "Relena where's your first meeting today," Heero asked as he grabbed the keys. "Well I am going to have a replacement meeting for the one that was a hoax. Anyways I talked to the chief executive directly this time so I know its ligit." "Good hey your appointments at one right. Well the guys want us to meet them in a few minutes so they can discuss the kidnapping situation." "Oh all right but it better be good news and not bad." Soon after an obsessive amount of the where's my purse game Relena was ready and hoped in the car. Heero still couldn't believe how long it took her to get ready. They then made it to HQ as scheduled and were greeted with the top security guards. Soon in roll call the meeting got underway. "With the preventor's computer base we have narrowed it down to two organizations. Number one the fighter foundation is a major threat right now. And number two is the fire foundation both are extreme enemies and want nothing more then to be the first to rule the ESUN." Heero looked at Une with great anger, "Why didn't we make it our objective to nail them before they struck." "Well we had no idea they even existed until recently when they made their objectives known." Relena then cut in "but the point of the Preventors is not to take action after they pose a threat the point of the Preventors is to prevent them from doing anything before they pose a threat. So you should have been right up on this." Relena just got so she walked out the door and headed for her car. "Relena wait a minute," yelled Heero as he chased after her. Relena had just unlocked her door and was about to get in when a strong arm grabbed her by the waist. "Relena I am your body guard you're not allowed to go anywhere in public without me. Now I know your upset about the recent turn of events but the past few event's are even more of a reason for you to be careful in public." "Heero let me go I want to go home. I want to call in sick." "Well you're not going anywhere without me you should know better." "Alright then take me home," "Okay." Without any arguments Relena was in the car. Soon they had reached her apartment. Relena was grabbing her keys as she was coming up on her door. Heero was following behind her when he noticed how she dropped her keys and froze in front of her door. Heero came over and ran to her when he noticed what she was looking at. Her door was completely missing. And inside, her bed was flipped over, her phone was ringing off the hook, and her room was trashed with all her glass things shattered. Relena walked in leaving her keys behind as she walked over to her nightstand and noticed a piece of paper with something written on it. Relena read it:

President Dorlin/Peacecraft 

_We're sorry you weren't home._

_But next time it won't just be you're home._

_Next time we'll have you._

_Sincerely,_

_the fighter foundation_

As Relena finished reading it she screamed. Heero ran over to calm her down but by the time he got back from looking at the kitchen all he could do was catch her as she fainted. Heero then called the Preventors. "Ms. Une it's Yuy Relena's alright but unfortunately her apartment was breached and damaged by the fighter foundation. Send over Duo and the other's right away." Heero hung up the phone and looked at his girlfriend in his arms. _She is so strong yet she never seems to want to act it almost as if she's afraid of her strength. _Within a matter of time some FBI agents came to investigate. Now normally they would just send over the city police force but this has to do with the president of the ESUN. The agents noticed Relena on the floor and came over to check on her. "I'm afraid we have to take her to the hospital," one of the agents said. "No she'll be all right she's just shocked that's all," replied Heero cradling her. "I'm afraid we must insist we have strict orders for if the president is hurt." "I said NO." "We do not want to hurt you sir." Soon following behind the FBI agents came Quatre and the others. "Heero what happened," asked Quatre as he noticed Relena on the floor in a fainted manor. "She just fainted these guys want to air-lift her to a hospital." "Well Heero maybe you should," "No I won't have her treated like some child in constant need of attention. She's strong she can do just about any thing, and anyways it's only a fainting spell." "I have an idea but I'm not sure it will work let me try," he said as he jumped on the phone and walked away to have a private conversation. Duo, Trowa, and Wufei on the other hand were looking around at the damage. Heero kept looking into Relena's sleeping face and watching her chest go up with each breath she took. "Heero I got it," Quatre said as Heero looked up, "huh?" "We're to take her to the presidential quarters. Une's waiting for us there." "Okay," he said as he picked her up and carried her downstairs to her car. Heero got in and drove to Kaliningrad, Russia. He exited the car with Relena where they were swarmed with the press. "What happened to the president," "Why isn't President Relena awake," and thus on and on the questions were asked as Heero walked. Heero decided to speak to get them off his back "As president Relena's body guard I am sworn to protect her and without her awake I can not release any information that she may want protected and not told. Now if you'll excuse me I must go." But the questions continued until he reached inside to where the guard asked for his clearance and gave it to him. "Welcome aboard preventor rain," he replied as Heero walked on. He then came to Relena's new room for the time being. He placed her on her bed and went into his bag to grab his laptop. Heero then turned it on and started working.

Two hours later…

Relena moaned as she started to come to "oh god what happened," she asked as she looked up and noticed Heero. Heero stopped working and looked at her. "You fainted after you read that note left on your night stand in your room," he said as he smiled at her. "So where are we now," she asked as she started getting up. "Whoa Relena just relax you went through quite an ordeal. And if you must know your in the presidential house. With top security incase anything should happen." "But Heero I don't want to be here," "Why?" "Because this place was built by the people who worshiped God. Yes this WAS once a church. And I feel I am in no way better or can even come close to replacing God. And I come from a very strong religious background so I do not want to stay here." "Do you have anywhere else to go? I mean your apartment has become a crime scene and the Sanq Kingdom was condemned under your order and your mom sold her house a month ago. So where are you going to stay?" "I don't know your place." "Hmm temping as that would be my place is no safer then your place maybe even less so." "I don't care I just want to be anywhere but here." "Alright well let me call Ms. Une and I'll see what I can do." At that point Heero pulled out his cell and dialed the number to Ms. Une's office. Relena could hardly hear the conversation after he turned away from her. Heero then hung up the phone and grabbed her hand. "Come on Relena we're getting you out of here," he said as they went towards the door. "Hey where are we going huh Heero," she asked hoping it was somewhere romantic. "Just follow me; you'll see." As they reached the door the security met his gaze and tried to stare him down. "It's okay gentleman," came a voice from behind. The guards gave way to show that Ms. Une was ready to get them to where they had to go. "Well let's go Ms. Relena it is time you go into hiding but first you must make a public announcement." "What? I don't want to have to talk to the public just yet," she said as she got into the limo while Heero helped her in. "You don't really have a choice in the matter, now do you," asked Heero with a hint of sarcasm. "No I guess not." "Anyways sit back and relax Ms. Relena we'll be at the conference hall in a little while," stated Ms. Une. Relena did as she was told and put her head back and let it slip a little bit on Heero's shoulder. To Relena it seemed like she only got a second of sleep when they arrived at the conference hall. Relena got out and stepped on the podium to make her speech. From what she was told after she exited the limo they are planning to put her into hiding. "People of the earth's sphere unified nation; earlier today there was an attack to take my life. Now I know my position as the keeper of peace and my untimely death would not be something all of you would be able to forgive so easily. So in order to prevent this from happening I will from here on take a short leave of absence from my presidential duties. I will hereby pass down my current presidential duties to the vice president my brother Millardo Peacecraft. But I will be back soon, to show you all why war is meaningless in this day and age of peace and serenity." Relena stepped down and the camera's stopped recording. Ms. Noin showed up earlier during her speech and now escorted her to the limo.

The Next day…

Relena woke up the next day finding it weird that the sun had yet to wake her up. She then looked around and didn't even recognize where she was. The room seemed dark and unfamiliar. _Oh damn it that's right I'm in the security fortress. Damn it why does it have to be underground. The sun is always pleasing in the morning._ She looked to her left to find Heero still sleeping lazily next to her with his back turned to her. _I still can't believe I didn't tell him. But he deserves to know I'm carrying his child right? Oh girl get it together of course he deserves to know but the real question is will he be happy about it. Will he leave me, making me have to take care of a child on my own or will he stay and be the father I dreamt he could always be. _Heero suddenly turned to face her "Hey," "Hey yourself. When did we get here yesterday," she asked wanting an answer. "Well good morning to you too, and we got here at around eleven last night. You were already asleep in the limo by the time we arrived." "Oh," she said as she took in the facts. "Heero I need to tell you something," she said sounding fearful. "What is it," he asked as he looked into her eyes. "Well I don't know how to tell you this but I guess I should just come out with it so um here goes. Heero I'm pregnant." Heero just stayed still for a while to let it sink in and finally he replied. "You're what," he asked still not believing it. "I'm pregnant and I want to know if you'll stay and support you're family?" Relena's question hung in the air as Heero tried to process the given information and finally he replied. "Of course Relena, of course I'll support you and my unborn child all the way but does any one else know about this," he asked worried. Relena shook her head "no I wanted you to be the first to know," she said in a soft voice. "Well do you at least know if it's a boy or girl," he asked sounding hopeful. "It's a girl," she stated a matter a factly. "Yes," said Heero about ready to jump. "But Heero there's a reason you're the first to know because if word got around that I'm pregnant with your child my brother would kill you." Heero suddenly looked up "hasn't he already tried that. And look I'm still here," he said cracking a small smile. "Heero be serious, I think we should make a plan before we go public," she said sternly. "You're right so here it is." He then sat up next to her bent down and whispered something in her ear. "Marry me," he said as he kissed her cheek. Relena suddenly turned her face so that he ended up kissing her mouth. Relena soon stopped for a breath and breathed out the words 'of course I will.' Relena then suddenly felt an aching pain in her stomach and ran for the bathroom. Heero then got up to follow her and when he got there he noticed Relena on the ground hunched over the toilet. "Relena are you okay," he asked for fear the baby and his new fiancé were in danger. "I'm fine dear it's just the baby," she said in a calm voice. "Well is she alright," Heero asked as he came up next to her. "Heero do you even have a clue about pregnancy," she asked already knowing the answer as she led him back to the bed. "No, why" he asked looking at her exasperated face. "Well, because if you did then you would know what morning sickness is…" she said knowing his reply. "Well what is it," he asked. Relena thought she should play with this. "Well it's when the baby shrivels up and becomes deprived of water," she said with a hidden smile. "OH MY GOD! Well is that normal," he asked scared. "Heero I'm just goofing Morning sickness is the period of time where the mother adjusts to baby inside her system which in then causes the mother to throw up a little." "Well why would you scare me like that," asked Heero desperately wanting the answer. "Oh let's just say I wanted to see the great Heero Yuy scared for once in his life." Heero had to hold back one of his famous Yuy death glares because he actually didn't want Relena to fear him. He just wanted to intimidate her. But it was no use it came out as trying to make her scared "Well you got your way, now it's time you pay," he said as he lay her back on the bed and tickled her. "No Heero stop…. He hee he… stop… You could hurt her." Heero instantly stopped not wanting to hurt his daughter. "Are you serious then what about…" he trailed off as she gave him a stern look. "No, and even if we could, I wouldn't think about it if I were you." "But I thought you can do it for the first six months and then you have to stop." " So you do know something about pregnancy but this isn't about the baby it's that we're getting married so you can be sure my brother will be watching our every move anyway." "Well when are we going to tell the guys anyways," Heero asked not wanting to make any decisions without her consent. "I say as soon as we can before any signs of my pregnancy show." "Okay how about we invite everyone over today for lunch. Speaking of which we got to get up." "Okay well I'm gonna take a shower and then I'll call everyone." "Alright be there in a second," he said with a grin. "Oh all right," she yelled from her bathroom. Heero then got up picked out his outfit and laid it on the bed. Next Heero walked into the bathroom, threw his clothes in the hamper and stepped into the shower. Heero then put his arms around his fiancé as she jumped but then loosened under his touch. "Hey you okay," he asked noticing her tense muscles. "Well let's just say having a baby isn't all that joyous," she said with sarcasm. "I hear ya it's got to be a pain in the neck," he said as he kissed her neck. "Well keep doing that and the pain isn't going to continue on my neck." He then used his teeth and started nibbling on her neck. "OHHhh Heero that feels soooooooo good," she said as he proceeded down her neck and on to her shoulder. "OOHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Heero took this as her token of appreciation and kept moving down her body. "Heero stop," "huh why," he asked looking at her. "Well we're limited on time. We'll continue this some other time like maybe tonight." "I'll hold you to that," Heero said with a grin. "I'm counting on it trust me. Now let's finish this shower and get dressed." In a matter of 10 minutes they were out and dressed. Relena then walked over to vidphone and called everyone. After talking to Quatre, Dorthy, Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Catherine, Wufei, and Sally, Relena was satisfied and went down stairs to start cooking lunch. Soon everyone made it down into the security fortress as Heero and Relena welcomed them in. "damn I hate that elevator," said Duo referring to the elevator that surfaces to take people down to the underground fortress. "Hey guys have a seat we have a lot to discuss." "Okay," yelled Duo "but just to make sure; I heard there was going to be food so I just want to check the kitchen." Duo started walking towards the kitchen as Hilde pulled his shirt collar and pulled him back. "Hey what is that for," yelled Duo as he was thrown on the couch. "You are going to wait to eat just like everyone else in this room," she yelled. "Okay Relena we're all ears," replied Hilde as she kept her hand on Duo's braid. "Well I have two big surprises. One Heero and I are getting married," "Are you serious that's great," yelled Hilde as she hugged her best friend tight. "Oh easy on the stomach," yelled Relena. "Why," asked Hilde hoping her friend wasn't sick. "Well that's the other surprise. I'm pregnant," replied Relena. "OH MY GOD are you serious," asked Catherine. "Yep and it's a girl," said Relena all giddy. "Way to go Heero," yelled Duo as he patted his best friend on the back. Soon everyone was at the dinning room table and everyone was enjoying Relena's lasagna. "God I'm so happy for you two," replied Dorthy. "They are perfect together," stated Catherine. "Well let's just hope that the future brings them joy," replied Quatre. Relena and Heero laughed at everyone's commentaries. Soon everyone finished eating. "Well that was excellent Relena but I'm afraid me and Duo have to get going because someone's cat accidentally choked on a meatball and we have to pick up the damn thing from the vet," said Hilde in a off tone. "Hey it's your cat too," yelled Duo getting defensive. "Well I didn't mention any names did I," asked Hilde with a hint of sarcasm. "Well anyways don't forget to invite us to the wedding and we'll see you soon. Bye you guys," yelled Hilde as she dragged Duo out to the elevator by his braid. "I will never understand those two," said Trowa as he looked at Catherine. "Hey don't look at me I don't understand them either. But anyways we have to get going too. We have a performance to do in about," Catherine hung her words as she looked at her watch. "Oh my god, fifteen minutes. Trowa we got to go come on." Catherine and Trowa gave their good byes as they walked out the door. Sally then nudged Wufei as Wufei realized they had to be at the preventors in three minutes for a staff meeting. Then they soon gave their goodbyes and followed. Quatre then looked at his watch and realized he and Dorthy needed to meet up with his sisters. Soon everyone was gone except for the happy couple. Soon hours past and it's now 8:30. "So do we need to take care of any thing tonight," asked Relena wondering about her schedule. "Nope my palm pilot says were clear for the night. Anyways I don't think you should be doing too many activities or meetings," replied Heero as he was trying to be protective of his unborn child. "Well if you must know I was thinking along the lines of something else," she said with a seductive tone. She then led him to her room as she locked the door just in case. "Heero hold on," she said as she went under the covers and took off her shirt and skirt. "Okay I'm ready," replied Relena. "That's it," asked Heero "There's nothing under these covers except me, Heero." Heero then took his opportunity and went into the bed. Heero then took off his shirt, pants, and boxers as Relena straddled her hips on top off him. "Heero take me," said Relena in a soft seductive tone. "As you wish my princess," he said as he pushed him self into her hot core. "OH HEERO, that's it oh yes," she said as he pumped her violently. "Oh yes, oh god. Heero I'm about too…." She stopped her sentence when he stopped his onward motions. "I know honey so hold on," he said as he started moving in and out of her. Finally Relena couldn't take it anymore and came so violently that her hold on Heero became so tight that he ended up joining her in release. Heero then stopped. "Heero, why are you stopping," asked Relena curious. "It just doesn't feel right doing this while my child's inside of my fiancé." "Alright I understand. For another time then huh," asked Relena. "Huh… Oh yeah another time," replied Heero in a distracted tone. "Heero what's bothering you," asked Relena with a slightly tired tone. "Well it's just I'm going to be a father, you and I are going to get married and we still haven't figured out who's trying to hurt you," said Heero as he looked Relena in the eyes. He then deactivated the scrambler system to the security cams that he put on previously before their little rump. "Well Heero personally I could careless about those onward attempts to hurt me. All I know is that I'm going to have a child and that we are getting married. And that's enough to keep my mind away from those idiots," replied Relena as she turned on her side away from Heero and turned out the lamp. "Goodnight Heero, see you in the morning." "Goodnight Relena sleep tight," replied Heero as he put his arm around her waist and joined her in a peaceful sleep. It is now 10:30 am and the sound of ringing could be herd as Relena's alarm clock went off. Relena woke up feeling exasperated as she stretched out her arm and hit the snooze button. "Hey want to sleep in," asked Heero as he whispered in her ear. "God yeah," replied a sleepy yet strict voice. "All right we'll sleep till twelve," replied Heero. "Yeah but once it's twelve we got to get up, other wise we may never get up. And we'll be up all night," replied Relena. "Now would that really be such a bad thing," asked Heero as he hugged her with a sly grin. "Yes it would we can't continue these sleep patterns they not normal," replied Relena. "All right we'll sleep till twelve and then start our day," replied Heero as he went back to sleep with Relena close to him. Around noon that day Heero woke up but was surprised when he noticed Relena wasn't asleep next to him. Heero then got up dressed and brushed his teeth to start a new day. "Relena where are you," asked Heero as he went into the hall looking for her. "I'm downstairs," replied Relena as she yelled up the stairs. Heero started walking down the stairs and herd Relena talking to someone. Heero continued walking till he noticed Relena was talking to Hilde. "Hilde what are you doing here," asked Heero in almost a rude manor. "Well Relena started throwing up around eleven this morning so I brought over some comfort foods and I thought I should stay until she was feeling better," replied Hilde as she looked at Relena and then back at Heero. "Relena you started throwing up again, but I thought your morning sickness stage was over," said Heero as he ran over and sat next to her looking worried. "Heero don't worry occasionally the morning sickness returns kinda like an in and out kinda thing don't worry I'll be okay," replied Relena as Heero felt the baby to make sure everything was okay. "All right but I want you to be careful. "Hilde keep an eye on her for me," replied Heero as he walked into the kitchen. "You're lucky Heero watches out for you. Duo's just an arrogant punk that only cares about one thing and I bet you can guess what that is huh?" "Do I want to," asked Relena with caution. "No you're right you probably don't," replied Hilde as she helped Relena up to get to the kitchen. "So Hilde will you be joining us for lunch," asked Heero as he came out with some sandwiches he made really quickly. "Nah I already ate before I came down here. Speaking of down here you know it wouldn't have hurt if the architect of this place put in a few windows. I mean even if it is underground it would still be good to see something other than a pale pink on the walls." "Yeah I know what you mean I'm starting to get sick of this place too," replied Relena. "Yeah, well you got two options; stay here, or die at the hands of your attackers. And I'm not going to let anything happen to you or my unborn child," replied Heero as he brought some soda from the kitchen and hugged her. Suddenly the elevator opened. "Heero, Relena," yelled Duo as he ran into the kitchen. "Look at this," said Duo as he held up the Russia Post.

It read: "President Peacecraft expecting" "Oh SHIT," replied Heero "Great now the whole world knows," yelled Hilde. "That even means my brother knows," replied Relena. "Relena how did you find out you were pregnant," asked Heero. "Well it started with the throw up and then stomach aches so I went to the doctor for an examination and she told me." "DAMN IT THAT'S IT," "You don't think…" "You're doctor squealed Relena," said Heero cutting off her question. "This means that the fighter foundation will be after you more than ever now Relena," replied Heero. "Why," asked Relena with curiosity. "Because if the fighter foundation wants to make appoint to the fire foundation they'll do it by taking out the president of the ESUN and the unborn pacifist baby with in her," replied Duo. Relena shivered as she thought about here baby not even getting a chance to live. "Don't worry Relena I won't let anything happen to you or to our unborn child. I love you to much to let anything like that happen now," replied Heero as he kissed her on the lips. Heero and Relena decided to take a break with Duo and Hilde to watch some TV. "As soon as they turned on the screen, a reporter came on. "We are live on top of Relena Peacecraft's underground base. So far all we know is she's two months along and that she's currently living with the father…" **Click** "Heero why'd you turn off the tv I wanted to see what they were going to say about Relena," said Hilde. Hilde then noticed the furry in his eyes and took a step back. "Heero what's wrong," asked Relena cautiously. "Relena we need to get you the hell out of here." "Why," asked Relena. "Because if our enemy's saw the broadcast then they know where you are and are going to attack," replied Duo answering the question for Heero. Heero then picked up his

cell phone and started dialing a number. "Yuy here, I need transport for president ASAP," yelled Heero in anger. Heero then got their reply and clicked off the phone. "They'll be here in twelve minutes their in the area," replied Heero. "Until Then we need to get you in the basement for protection reasons," yelled Heero as he grabbed her wrist and got her into the basement along with Duo and Hilde. "Heero what's wrong why are we down here," asked Relena. "The only way the enemy could get in here is if they find the elevator which I doubt they will but the thing is that the ac unit has a pipe line that goes all the way up to the ground. But what worries me is that it's big enough for a bomb, but don't worry because down here we have shelter." Suddenly a loud exploding noise was heard as Relena covered her ears and Heero protected her. Heero then turned on the cameras that are connected to the basement. Relena watched the screen that showed what was going on, on ground level. Relena suddenly saw a helicopter land and five men being taken into custody by preventors. "Heero look, they got them so can we go top side now, please." "No we wait for the preventors to secure the area and come in and get us themselves." "Preventor rain, Madam President are you down here," _There's no way they secured the area that fast our enemy must have found the elevator. No the elevator would be out of commission after the explosion. They must have used the stairs. _"Relena stay down here I'll check if it's safe first." "But they called you by your code name it has to be them," replied Relena trying to get past Duo who was struggling to protect her and keep her from following Heero. Heero walked up the basement stairs as he reached the top of the stairs he noticed all the ruble from the bomb and soon noticed Lady Une walking up to them. "Good job preventor rain you managed to keep the President from harm," "Now let's get back to HQ and make sure that Relena is secured in a safe place." "Relena it's okay, its Lady Une it is okay to come up." Relena slowly made her way up the steps taking extra precaution not to injure her self as she walked through all the debris. "Oh Ms. Une I'm so glad to see you," "Madam president I hope you're okay," "Of course I am; you couldn't have assigned me better security, and please call me Relena." "Okay Miss Relena it's time we got you out of here, let's go we have another safe spot for you." "Please no more hiding I can't take it anymore I just want to go home," replied Relena. "But Miss Relena your homes already been violated and with a child on the way I…" Lady Une stopped her sentence as Heero put up a hand up to stop her from speaking. "I have a solution she can stay with me I'll take care of her. She suggested it before and now I think it would be the last place anyone would look now that everyone knows there's a child on the way I don't think anyone would check the house of the father. Unless you have a better idea," replied Heero to Lady Une. "But…" Lady Une was cut off as she noticed Relena hug Heero for comfort and strength. "Fine but if anything happens to her your fired and I don't care even if you did save the earth from the war. You'll be out you get it," replied Lady Une as she practically started yelling. "Understood," replied Heero as he hugged Relena. "Let's go home Relena," "All right let's go." They then took the stairs up to ground level and went to Heero's place to cool down. "Heero do you have any food I'm starved, and being pregnant doesn't help." "Let me see what we've got," said Heero as he looked in the fridge. "You know what, you're lucky Duo comes here so regularly otherwise we wouldn't have any food. But fortunately we have everything in the world thanks to Duo's unusual eating habits," Heero said this in a mockingly disgusted tone of voice. Relena had to laugh. She'd never thought she would be owing Duo food back. "Well let's see if you really do have everything under the sun." Relena went to the pantry and was disgusted with what she saw. "How could Duo eat this stuff? pig's feet, pork grinds pickled pork. What the hell is this a slaughter house." Now it was Heero's turn to laugh. "Yeah uhm, Duo doe's have an obsession with any thing that is made from ham." Just then Heero's door to his apartment opened and a voice could be heard. "I'll be right out Hilde I just need some form of ham. HAAMM, HAAAMMM," yelled Duo as he ran into the pantry only to find Relena looking at him with a weird look. "Hello Princess and hello Heero I just need some ham and I'll leave you two in peace. Hey Heero is the icebox still stocked," asked Duo. "Well Duo let's put a little logic into play I can't stand you or your eating habits and I defiantly can't stand ham, so what do you think," asked Heero. Just then Duo ran to the icebox in the pantry. "HAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM," yelled Duo as he pulled out a whole pound of ham. "Duo I'm pregnant and all so I can't afford to throw up right now so if you don't mind go eat that out side," yelled Relena. "Oh don't worry princess I'll be done in two seconds any way," replied Duo as he inhaled the whole pound of food in one swallow. "See I'm done," replied Duo as he looked up and couldn't find Relena. "Where'd she go," asked Duo as he heard a faint sound from the bathroom. They went to the bathroom to find Relena on the floor hovering over the toilet. "Heero I don't feel too well," replied Relena as a glare of death came from her face and was directed to Duo. "Duo I think you better go before Relena let's all hell break loose on your ass," replied Heero. "Good idea, bye princess, and see ya Heero," said Duo as he walked out the door. "I'm going to kill that ," replied Relena as she got up. Heero then restrained her and sat her back down. "Don't worry Relena I'm sure he learned his lesson. Anyways do you need to get some sleep after what you threw up I don't think Duo is your worst problem." "Yeah but I feel fine," replied Relena. "Still I think you should rest I'll bring you some tea."


End file.
